Renesmee Meets Vladimir
by iLaura
Summary: Bella decides to send Renesmee to a normal high school, and it just so happens that it is Bathory High. What will happen when Renesmee meets another half-vampire: Vladimir Tod?
1. Renesmee

I thought a Twilight/Vladimir Tod crossover would be a good idea, especially with the half-vampire thing going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, I just think they're great. :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Renesmee

"But I don't want to go to a normal high school!" I complained to my mom, Bella.

"You're old enough now, and I just think you should give it a chance," she explained calmly as she placed my notebooks into my new crimson backpack. "Besides, your father and I both went to a regular high school, and we turned out just fine."

"Yeah, as fine as a couple of vampires can be," I said under my breath as I flopped facedown onto my bed. "I already have enough problems as is. I do _not_ need high school drama added to this half-vampire business," I said into my pillow.

"Don't be like that," my mom said. She sat down on my bed next to me and ran her fingers through my hair. "I've looked into Bathory High, and it seems like a good place to go. Besides, there will be other new students this year; not just you."

I looked up from my pillow. "Yeah, but can't, like, you or Alice teach me or something? Maybe I don't want to meet new people. Did you ever think of that, Mom?" I asked with a hint of attitude.

Mom stood up and glared at me. "Well, you're going, and that's that!" she said, and she walked out of my room and closed the door.

I plopped my face in my pillow and screamed. I realized that I actually did want to meet other people. I sat up on my bed. Sure, my thirst might be a problem, but I'm sure I'll find a way to sneak some blood into school. Maybe in a thermos or something. I smiled to myself and packed my pencil case in my backpack. This could actually be fun.

There's only a week left of summer, so I might as well enjoy it. I got up off my bed and went downstairs to confront my mom. And maybe get a little snack.


	2. Vladimir

Chapter 2 – Vladimir

I woke up on Tuesday morning and realized it was the day before school starts. I couldn't believe it! I mean, what the heck happened to summer? I sighed, shook my head, and decided to crawl out of bed. When I looked over at my digital clock, it said 11:17. The last day of summer was already halfway gone! I threw a T-shirt and some jeans on and went downstairs to look for something to eat. My hunger has been going out of control lately, and I really hoped that nothing would happen. With that, I grabbed 2 packs of A-positive out of the freezer and bit into them.

Nothing felt better than to sink my fangs into a nice cold bag of blood on a hot summer morning. Nelly was sitting at the kitchen table, so I sat down next to her. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and said, "You want some breakfast to go with that blood?"

I smiled and said, "That could work. I'm starving!"

"I'll bet," she said. "You're such a teenager: sleeping 'til noon and all."

"It's not noon," I said. "It's not even 11:30 yet." I grinned. Nelly laughed and ran her fingers through my hair.

"How about I make you pancakes?" she asked. "As a last-day-of-summer treat."

I nodded. "That would be cool. Thanks, Nelly." I smiled. Nelly was like such a mother to me. Ever since my parents died a few years ago, Nelly has taken care of me. Occasionally my uncle Otis would visit (usually as hiding from Elysia, however), and we'd have a blast. It's not often that he visits, so I enjoy it a lot when he does come. I think Nelly does, too. Otis and Nelly seem to have feelings for each other, kind of like my mom and dad did. They look at each other the same way, but they both know it's against the rules for a human and a vampire to be in love.

I'm not sure exactly what the Elysian authorities do exactly, but I have a pretty good idea. When my parents died, I knew it was no accident; there was no possible way that only their room could catch fire. I still believe their death was my fault, too. I was the one that turned off their alarms to let them sleep in…. Aside from that, life has been pretty good.

"Here you are," Nelly said as she set a plate of warm pancakes drizzled with what looked and smelled like B-positive.

"Thanks, Nelly," I said with a smile. I bit into my pancakes and tasted the sweet taste of warm blood on my tongue. I could feel my fangs elongate as I took a drink of a glass of cold B-negative Nelly had poured me. I could tell this year was going to be great.

I savored every bite of my pancakes and then put my dishes in the sink. "Can Henry come over?" I asked Nelly.

"Sure," she said. "Enjoy your last day of summer together."

As soon as I picked up the phone to dial Henry's number, the doorbell rang. _That can only be one person, _I thought to myself. Sure enough when I opened the door, Henry was standing on the porch.

"That whole drudge thing comes in handy sometimes," Henry laughed. He walked into the house like he lived there (which he practically does anyway) and plopped down on the sofa. "So what do you wanna do on the laaaaaaast day of summer?" he asked, stressing the fact that it was, in fact, the last day of summer.

"I'm not sure," I said. "All I know is that I want the summer to go out with a bang." Henry grinned mischievously. "Not literally!" I laughed as I shook my head.

"How about you two go to the movies?" Nelly suggested from the kitchen over the clatter of dishes.

"Been there," Henry said.  
"Done that," I finished. We both rolled our eyes and started laughing again. "How 'bout we just walk around town 'til we figure out what we want to do? Maybe something fun will come along," I suggested.

"Sounds boring…" Henry said. "But we've got nothing better to do, so why the heck not?" he asked with a shrug.

We started out the door, assuring Nelly that we'll only be out for a little while. "Have fun, you two," she said with a warm smile. "But be careful!"

"We will, Nelly!" Henry and I said together. We closed the door behind us and started walking into town.


End file.
